1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system having a camera with a strobe light-emitting portion and a waterproof housing capable of storing the camera and of moving the strobe light-emitting portion of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a waterproof housing for camera storage has been produced on a commercial basis for the purpose of underwater photography. The waterproof housing includes two case members which are supported to be opened and closed by a hinge. When the camera is attached to the waterproof housing, the two case members are closed and sealed so as to store the camera. In the camera storing state, the camera is variously operated from the outside of the waterproof housing.
In the above-mentioned waterproof housing for camera storage, a waterproof housing might store the camera having the strobe light-emitting portion. However, few conventional waterproof housings can externally pop up or pop down the strobe light-emitting portion if needed.